


No Waves

by notjerry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Dom, Breathplay, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Felching, Gay Male Character, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Impact Play, Internalized Homophobia, Intersex Character, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, No Aftercare, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rimming, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires, Watersports, Werewolves, ballbusting/tamakeri, light petplay, now for the sfw tags:, top sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjerry/pseuds/notjerry
Summary: It was easy, practiced, satisfying. As if that could make up for everything else.-Character analysis through scenes of BDSM that aren't always safe or sane.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Skyler- 23, white, tall, lanky, shoulder length wavy blond hair, blue eyes, round hipster glasses. Werewolf because of a family curse.
> 
> Theo- 22, Korean, also tall (but shorter than skyler), short black hair, dark green eyes, permanently looks angry. Vampire.
> 
> Note on the dubcon tag: That will be later on, and there will be a note at the start of that chapter stating that it's there

He knew what was coming.

Knew as soon as the words left his mouth.

Some stupid comment to Theo, the mild public humiliation that spurred him into action hours later. He was fine at the time, gave Skyler the briefest of looks and then went back to doing what he was doing.

Skyler was lying down on the bed, on his phone and just mindlessly scrolling. Theo came in, tanktop and boxers, hesitated for a split second then came over. Yanked his phone out of his hand and tossed it somewhere to the side.

“Hey babe,” Sky said. Theo pushed him down and straddled his chest.

“Shut the fuck up.” He slid a hand under the fly of his boxers and pulled his dick out; Sky reached for him but his hand was slapped away and pinned down. “Did I say you could touch me?” Theo shifted closer, dick hovering close, hands pinning his wrists. “You think you can just say that shit to me? In  _ front _ of people?”

As if it had bothered him that much.

“Open.”

No hesitation, no doubts, Sky opened his mouth and his dick slid right in and down to the hilt. A few timid pumps into his throat, and Theo stilled. Sighed. Released. An even flow of piss, controlled enough to keep him from choking but steady enough to not give him a breath in between.

He lifted his hips a bit, pathetically, tried to get some friction against his own boxers. Theo immediately reached back and slapped him on the balls. The sudden impact caused him to jolt and gag and Theo pulled back a little, just for a second, and then repositioned and crammed back in, managing to block his air pipe completely. Hands releasing his wrists and going to tangle in his hair and keep his head held down against the pillows.

“Don’t make a mess or you’re going to have to clean it up.” He had finished pissing but let his dick stay and harden up, another slight shift of his hips and then he was grinding down into his throat. He gagged again but there was no relief from the pressure, he tried to lift his hips up again to get something, please, please let him get  _ anything- _ And was smacked again. He tried to grind his hips up in the brief second that Theo’s hand was there, but it wasn’t enough.

He pulled out, forcibly held Sky’s mouth open, and came into it. Wiped his dick off with his hand that he then wiped onto Sky’s shirt; got up, walked towards the bedroom door.

“Wait,” Sky coughed a little, “Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna go brush my teeth.”

“Right now? Are we already done?”

“Yes.”

Typical.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uploading what I have so far basically

“How was work?”

Normal reaction; Sky watched Theo ignore the question and beeline towards the bedroom. No words, not even a spare glance in his direction. He shut off the tv and followed after him a moment after.

He was sitting at the end of the bed, running his hands through his hair.

“Aw, that bad, huh?” He cooed. Theo shot him a look and he got to his knees. “Need some stress relief?”

“Are you ever not horny?” No real malice behind his eyes, but an edge to his tone.

“No.” 

He stood up and nudged at Sky’s crotch with his shoe. Got closer, stood right in front of his face. No further movement.

“Can I-”

“You don’t get to talk.” Quick. He unzipped his pants and pulled himself out, gave himself a few tugs to warm up, stared down at Skyler as he got hard. “Come here.”

He scooted closer and placed a hand against Theo’s shin to steady himself, but he flinched his leg back.

“You don’t get to touch me either.” A pause. “Just your mouth.”

He leaned forward, swallowed him down, hands tangling in his hair to pull him flush against his crotch. Let himself be throatfucked for a few minutes, tried to ignore the foot resting over his dick.

Gave it a few more minutes.

Tried again to reach up and grab at Theo’s legs, this time his upper thighs.

“Watch the fucking hands, mutt.” A swift kick straight to his balls as his hands were ripped away, wrists squeezed a bit hard and bent at an awkward angle then dropped. The kick had shifted his position a bit and the dick lodged into his throat at an uncomfortable angle, caused his eyes to tear up and his glasses to fog. He tried to grab himself, maybe even just unzip his jeans, but Theo pressed his foot down hard against his dick and blocked his way. 

“Stop being so needy.”

He whined.

Theo pressed down harder, heel digging into his balls and the rest at the base of his dick, enough for it to hurt but not  _ enough _ . He humped against the pressure shamelessly and tried again to inch his hands up. He was allowed for a second, but the moment his hands grabbed onto Theo’s ass he was pushed backwards and struck.

“What did I  _ just _ say?” Loud. “ _ Down _ .” Authoritative. 

He laid on his back and was pinned almost as quickly, Theo standing above him with his boot digging into Skyler’s arm, jerking himself off right above his face.

“You don’t get to cum if you can’t control yourself. Open your mouth.”

He did. Theo shuddered and held his breath for a second, groaned quietly as he came and angled himself to shoot down onto Sky’s face.

Tucked himself back in and zipped his pants back up.

“Can I cum?”

“Shut  _ up _ , Skyler.” 

He stomped on his crotch. Watched his face for a minute, eyes going blank, and turned back towards the door.

“ _ Please _ sir, I’m-”

“No. Learn to behave.”

And he left.

As expected.


	3. small talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are rough sometimes

They never actually used the safeword. Skyler never did, at least. Never needed to. Didn’t get sub drops, didn’t particularly want or need too much aftercare. They used the color system, not that the color was ever anything but green. Theo would get weird about it sometimes, dom drops maybe, would become disinterested in a scene but never got to the point of needing to end it so abruptly.

But… Theo had stopped the scene. Had been torturing Skyler, usual stuff, and then his face went blank and he said red and then he left. Went into the living room and sat on the couch.

Skyler went to sit next to him.

“You, uh… You okay?” He asked. Theo shrugged but didn’t make eye contact.

“Yeah.”

“What happened?” He leaned into him but didn’t get any sort of intimacy back. He sighed and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Nothing.”

“Ok.” Difficult.

“Just.” He shrugged under Sky’s head. “You’re fine with all this? I’m not going too far?”

“I’d tell you if you were.”

“Right.”

“Do you not want to?”

“What? I do. I’m just…” He didn’t finish, just continued staring at the wall behind the tv. Sky sat up and watched him. It was quiet for a moment.

“Do you want to uh, try subbing?”

“Jesus Christ.  _ No _ .” 

“Then do you want to try and just do things normal? Like, no kink stuff. It’s kind of boring but-”

“No, not really. I’m fine. It’s fine.” He took a deep breath and looked over at Skyler. “You’ll tell me if you want me to stop?”

“Yes. Obviously.”

“Ok.”


	4. almost easy

“Get down.”

Maybe not exactly what he was expecting.

Skyler had been ready, had been poised, eagerly waiting for Theo to get home. Was sitting on the ground while he heard him come in and shower. And Theo had walked in, stared at him for a second, told him to lay.

And so, of course, he did.

Laid flat on his back with his arms resting restlessly at his sides. Watched as he was ignored and Theo went over to the bed, checked his phone, sat down and didn’t spare a glance in his direction.

“Are you-”

“Quiet.”

And he was.

It took a few minutes, he watched and waited and waited and  _ waited _ , dick straining against his jeans, and then Theo stood up. Didn’t look at him for a few moments. Stood over his head, one leg on each side, finally spared a glance down at him. He had gotten dressed, tight black jeans and mid-calf docs and his black t-shirt, wet black hair dripping down the back of his neck.

“You’ve been waiting for this all day, haven’t you?”

A nod.

“Needy.” Theo unzipped his pants slowly, left them open and stood there. “When’s the last time you came?”

Last time? It’d been a while. The edging combined with not being allowed to touch himself after scenes-

“3 weeks?”

“You can go longer than that. Unless…” His voice tapered off and he shrugged nonchalantly. “Hm. No. Nevermind.” He rubbed himself through his pants while he stared down at him. Nothing out, nothing exposed, just the black boxers under his dark jeans, his tan hand groping at himself lightly over the fabric.

“Can I…” Quiet. He tried to slide one of his hands up, risked a touch, and Theo slapped it away, squatted down and pinned it under his boot, crotch up close to Skyler’s face.

“Control yourself.” 

Theo’s full weight was resting on his forearm, and he must have realized, because he stood up and pulled off. Stepped away, back towards the bed. 

“Did I give you permission to look at me?”

He snapped his attention back to the ceiling.

“Good.” There was a zip, a shuffle. His hands were fidgeting as he focused up on the ceiling. Theo came back over, t-shirt on and dick out, squatted above his face. Pressed his dick up against the side of his face. “You want attention, yeah? Been waiting for me to get home so you could suck me off?” Grabbed Skyler’s hair and held his head down and back. “What makes you think you deserve it?”

He opened his mouth to speak, didn’t say anything as he judged Theo’s expression. His voice cracked when he tried to speak. “I don’t, sir.”

“That’s right. Open your mouth.”

He did.

Theo spat into it.

“Keep it open. Maybe you can try to prove yourself.”

He pulled his pants down and slid forward, dick knocking Skyler’s glasses out of place as he sat. Ass seated over his face, still holding Sky’s hair back. He couldn’t form a coherent thought as he grabbed Theo’s thighs, pulled him down further onto him, onto his tongue, lapped up and into him. He was rarely awarded this way, to be able to eat him out, to touch anywhere other than his dick-- Theo didn’t often like going through the trouble of prepping himself. Sex itself was rare.

If he had prepped himself for this, then-

He was prepared for more, right? He felt like a dog in heat as he shamelessly ground his hips against nothing, reached up to try and get Theo  _ closer _ , tried to slip some fingers into him-

Theo jolted at the intrusion and smacked Skyler’s hand away, quickly stood up and tugged his pants up, ass covered but dick out.

“Get off-”

“Please, please, I-” Skyler was not above begging as he sat up and grabbed at his legs. Theo nudged him away but he was still babbling, still trying to get a grip, trying to fuck, and the weight was back and his arm was shoved back at an angle and-

There was a snap.

It took him a bit longer to respond than Theo, who had immediately relinquished pressure and was dressed again and crouching next to him, demeanor broken, worried like a mother hen.

“Holy shit, jesus christ, are you ok? I didn’t mean to-” He had stopped himself and was staring at Skyler. “Is it broken?”

Skyler shrugged. 

“We need to- I need to drive you to the hospital. Get up.” The shift in role made Skyler dizzy and he shook his head.

“No, I still want to fuck.”  
“ _Skyler_.” Tone was harsh again, but out of panic more so than anything. His arm didn’t hurt that bad, maybe a fracture at most. He’d broken a leg once and his arm didn’t hurt nearly as much as that. But he appeased Theo and used his available hand to hoist himself up with help from his boyfriend.

“It’s really not that bad.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s kind of funny actually. What do I tell the nurse? Broke my arm during sex?”

Theo didn’t respond. The guilt was clear across his face as he searched for the car keys and started to head out.

“I don’t actually know how to drive, um…” Had never been given the chance to learn, despite living with Skyler for the past few years.

“I can drive.”

“No.”

“Ok.” 

The moment they were out of the bedroom, any semblance of a relationship fell apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are in chronological order as to when they happen. I've had these dudes for about a decade and felt like posting their stupid horny shenanigans for the world to see.


End file.
